


Walking on the edge: Bonus chapters

by GasMaskedWriter



Series: Walking on the edge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Futanari, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasMaskedWriter/pseuds/GasMaskedWriter
Summary: Bonus chapters for my work Walking on the edge of Harry getting banged by girls with dicks he's unlikely to get with in the main story





	Walking on the edge: Bonus chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Wote: Bonus chapters. Btw there is some things that may not understand if you haven't read the main story first.

Lily Potter loved her son. Some would say more than any mother should.

But she had fallen in love with him the second she had seen him. He was the perfect child having both her beauty and her husband's handsomeness. And that had only grown as Harry had gotten older.

Her cock ached for release whenever she saw her baby boy. She had forced herself to stop bathing with him when he turned eight for fear of what she'd do.

When her son had turned nine Lily finally decided that enough was enough. Either she'd break and do something that she'd live to regret. Or... or she could make her son into her new husband.

'On one hand.' Lily thought as she folded her son's clothing. 'He'd see it as nothing more than another way of showing his mommy how much he loves her. And maybe that will turn into him falling as in love with me as I am with him'

'But on the other I'd be having sex with my child.' Lily thought bitting her lip. 'And no matter how I feel towards him it's wrong.'

'But it's only wrong in the muggle world.' Lily realized as she looked at her little boy's underwear. 'It's perfectly fine in the wizarding world to have relations with your child. Especially if I were to claim him then no one could say that it's wrong.'

That last thought made her jeans creak as her cock stiffened.

Lily sighed as she looked down at the bulge in her jeans. 'I hope this works because my hand really isn't cutting it.'  
  


The next day when Lily came back from a short grocery trip she threw out all of Harry's underwear. Replacing them with pairs of knickers (some of which she shrunk to be wearable for the young boy).

When Harry noticed the change he looked at her strangely.

"Mum." He asked his pale skin still partially wet from the shower. "Where's all my underwear?"

"I replaced them sweetie." Lily said rubbing her son's blood red hair. Her son was something called a metamorphamagus and he liked to change his hair to match the things around him. "These new ones are just like mama's." She said holding up a small pair of black knickers for her son to inspect. "And it would make mommy really happy if you wore them."

Harry looked at her for a moment with a confused look before he smiled. "Okay mum." He said as he hugged her their height difference making her hardened cock press against his torso. "If it'd make you happy."

Lily gave him a strained smile as she patted his head.  
  


"Mum?" Harry asked as he looked at his mother in surprise as she peeled her skin tight tank top from the pale flesh of her torso. "What're you doing?"

"I'm joining the shower with you sweetie." Lily said as she pulled her jeans and panties down in a single motion. She suppressed a sigh of relief as her cock was finally freed from it's cloth prison. It flopped against her thigh sending a dollop of her precum flying before landing in the tub with a small splash. "Now scoot." She said motioning for the boy to move over in the shower space.

Once he did Lily stepped in. The small space made her nipples scrape against his back as she reached past him for the shampoo.

Harry blushed deeply as his mother began scrubbing his hair. The large breasts that he had suckled from as a baby brushed his back as she covered his hair in white foam.

That blush darkened as felt something thick and hard start to take up the space between his thighs. His eyes darted down to see a large rod of meat with a angry red head poking out from between his legs.

"Uh mum?" Harry asked turning his head slightly to look at his mother. "Is that your penis?" He asked pointing to the rod of flesh.

Lily paled as she realized that her cock was standing at attention between her son's legs.

'Might as well start now.' She thought as she took a deep breath.

"It's another way for mama to show that she loves you sweetie." Lily said laying her hands on her son's small shoulders.

"Really?" Harry asked tilting his head as he looked at his mother. "Does mine do that too?"

"Yes." Lily said nodding as she moved one of her hands to her son's thigh and rubbed his small penis with her thumb as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "But it won't if you don't love your mama as much as she loves you."

Harry pouted. "But I love you mum so why isn't it big like yours?"

Lily chuckled slightly. "You have to show your love in a very special way Harry." She said as she moved her hands to her son's head and pushed it under the shower faucet to rinse out the shampoo.

"Like a kiss?" Harry asked as his mother moved back from and turned him around to scrub his chest.

"Yes a very special kiss." Lily said giving son a bright smile as her fingers tickled his ribs. "In a very special place. It was one of your papa's favorite parts of mama."

Harry blinked at her as his hair turned a deep black at the mention of his father. "Where?" He asked his emerald making shining in a way that made her cock twitch.

Lily smiled and reached up to stroke her son's cheek. "If I tell you sweetie are you gonna give mama her special kiss?" Harry nodded and Lily's smile turned into a smirk. "Okay baby the very special place is mama's penis."

The boy recoiled slightly and looked at her surprise. "Wait isn't that bad? It's your private place." He asked his eyes darting from his mother's face to her swollen cock.

Lily nodded slightly. "Only when it's not with your mother." She said reaching forward and cupping her son's pale face. "When it's with me and  _only_ me it's perfectly fine. Especially when it's to show me how much you love me sweetie."

Harry blinked at his mother before looking down at her cock. It seemed to strain against it's skin as it's angry red head cried a slick fluid that ran down Lily's slightly curved length.

"How do I kiss it mum?" Harry asked his mother making her adopt a slight smirk as she caressed his face.

"It's really easy honey." Lily said as she laid her hands on her son's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. "Just kneel down wrap your fingers around my penis and kiss it like you kiss me normally."

Harry looked at the angry tip of his mother's cock. It almost seemed to glare at him as he reached up and hesitantly wrapped one of his small hands around his mother's bulging shaft. His fingertips were nowhere near touching.

The boy leaned forward and puckered his lips. Firmly pressing them against the mushroomlike head of Lily's cock. Making more of her slick precum pour from it directly onto Harry's lips.

Harry pulled back and Lily tried to repress a sigh of disappointment. His nose twitched as the smell of his mother's precum wafted up to it despite the steam caused by the shower.

It was musky yes but it also held a strange scent that made Harry slowly part his pink lips. His tongue slowly inched out of his mouth and he hesitantly licked his lips.

Harry wriggled his tongue at the taste. It had a strong salty taste but that was mixed with the weak taste of fruit and a strange sweetness that made Harry's cheeks heat up slightly. His lips parted and he panted as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. As he swallowed the strange liquid a slightly salty and fruity aftertaste followed it.

Lily smiled slightly as she watched Harry's reaction to the taste of her precum. His father had once upon a time had a similar reaction and once he had a single taste he kept sucking and pleading with those bright hazel eyes for more.

"Well?" Lily said as she rubbed Harry's head. "If you like the taste that much why not give me an extra special kiss."

Harry looked up at her his eyes dazed. "Extra special?" He questioned looking at his mother who simply nodded.

"Yeah it's where you take my cock fully into your throat and you kiss all of it at once." Lily said as she lightly grabbed her son's currently dark locks. "And if you do it really well you'll make me so very proud of you and you'll get plenty of my precum that you seem to like so much."

Harry looked at the angry red tip again. It was smudged slightly from where he had kissed it. His mouth began to water as he saw that strange liquid pour from that bulbous head. But despite the promised of more of that delicious and strange liquid Harry felt a bit apprehensive. How could he ever kiss it all at once? The thing was massive easily longer than his forearm and thicker than his small wrist.

But the want for more of that strange fluid won and he leaned forward slightly his eyes darting to his mother. Who gestured to him to open his mouth as wide as he could.

He parted his lips and tried to shove the fat wet tip into his mouth. Slowly oh so terribly slowly the thick head was finally inside of his tight, hot mouth. Lily's precum quickly flooded his mouth making that strange mix of flavors consume his senses. He swallowed around his mother's thick flesh once his mouth became too full for any more of that delicious liquid.

Lily quietly groaned as her son began sloppily worshiping her cock. Watching her son eagerly lick at the pale skin of her cock made her question what took her so long to do this. He obviously wanted this given how he was eagerly gobbling her cock like it was the only food he had had in years.

Harry licked and sucked around his mother's cock. A mixture of drool and precum coated her cock as he instinctively bobbed his head on the babymaker that had once had a home inside of his father. The quiet groans and soft moans of his mother made Harry blush as her cock plundered his mouth.

"You're such a good little girl." Lily said as she tangled her fingers in Harry's dark hair. Harry looked up at her confused at being called a girl. "Doing your best to make your mommy cum."

Lily caressed her son's bulging cheek with her other hand before firmly grabbing the back of his head. "Such a good little girl." She murmured as she started pushing Harry's head down.

"Mrrrmphhfff." Harry tried to protest as his mother's fat cock starting forcing itself deeper into his mouth than he had gone before. His jaw popped as it was forced open was the thick pole that invaded his mouth. The boy pressed his hands against his mother's toned thighs in a futile effort to stop her. But his mother being far larger than him simply chuckled as she continued pushing his head towards her pale lap.

Harry's gag reflex tried to stop his mother's cock from invading the small passage of his throat. But it did nothing to stop Lily's insistent pushing of his head. His throat stretched obscenely his mother shoved her cock into it with little remorse. His was practically smashed flat against his mother's hairless crotch.

"Glarrrh!" Harry groaned in a mixture of pain and panic. His hair turning hazard sign yellow as he panicked and tried to push his mother away.

Lily chuckled as she petted her son's silky hair. "Just like that baby." She said as she slightly humped her son's face. Making him choke even worse around her cock as grabbed at her hips and ass for some kind of support. "I should have done this years ago!"

Harry's mother tightly gripped his head between her hands and forced it back. He took a weak, shallow breath once only the bulbous head remained in his mouth.

The issue of him being able to breathe like a normal person was solved when his mother slammed his head back down onto her rod. His chin resting against her large, smooth balls that practically churned with her thick, creamy cum.

Harry's panicked eyes flashed from red to yellow as he stared into his mother's lust filled emeralds. "Pleffffghhh." He tried to plead for air as he beat his hands against his mother's thighs. But this only served to make her moan in pleasure as his attempts to speak made his throat vibrate around her cock.

Lily humped her son's face before she started pumping his head back and forth. She softly moaned each time she buried her cock fully in her son's spasming throat.

"This... is... all... you're... good... for." She grunted between each thrust. Her slick precum lubricating her son's throat and allowing her to speed up the pace. "Makng... your... mama... feel... good!"

Harry's vision filled with black spots as he got less and less time to breathe. He held onto his mother's hips and did his best not to pass out.

"Huh you're enjoying this almost as much as I am." Lily said as nudged Harry's penis with her foot as she held his head to her lap.

Harry looked at her confused. Until he realized that his penis was strangely hard. Something that had never happened before.

Lily smirked at her son's confused expression as she petted his head. "Don't worry sweetie mama will take care of that later." She grabbed his hair in a painful grip. "But for now." She said shoving his head back and letting him take in a choked breath before she slammed his head forward again. "Let's get back to you giving your mommy all the pleasure she needs."

She pumped his head on her cock like he was some kind of lifeless fucktoy. Groaning as Harry's pleading eyes stared into her own lust filled pair.

"Mrrrphhh!" Harry exclaimed as his mother took his legs out from under him. He fell on his butt and his mother kept pumping his head on her cock.

Lily bent double over her son as she panted. Harry's head slammed into her ample bosom each time she pulled him back.

She started pulling out of his throat less and less as she felt a familiar boiling sensation in her balls.

"Here it comes baby!" She screamed as she buried her cock in her son's throat one last time. Harry looked up at her confused and wary of what she meant.

A bulge seemed to travel through his mother's cock as the balls under Harry's chin seemed to shudder. A thick jet of Lily's babybatter exploded from her cock and went directly into Harry's precum soaked stomach. The small space bloated with Lily's thick cream. Harry groaned around his mother's fat shaft as his stomach distended. Lily's hips quivered as more and more of her jizz flowed down her son's gullet. Harry's mouth worked on it's own licking and sucking around his mother's babymaker even though he was halfway into unconsciousness. Lily's mouth was open in a soft extended moan as she painted her son's innards white.

Harry's penis twitched as his mother's orgasm started to taper off. As she began pulling him off of her cock it twitched again. Before shooting out his small load all over his mother's lower legs.

Lily looked down at him surprised. "You came from that?" She asked as she pulled most of her cock from her son's pulsating throat. Leaving only the swollen tip in his mouth.

Harry suckled and slurped the mushroomlike head of the cock that had been plundering his throat. The last of his mother's thick load dribbled into his mouth. He moaned as he savored what he could only describe as the most incredible thing he had ever tasted. He almost made a sound of disappointment as his mother pulled her cock from his mouth with a wet pop.

Harry fell against the wall of the shower. Breathing shuddering breaths.

Lily stretched and cracked her back. "Oh it's been awhile since I've cum like that." She said as she rolled her hips and stepping directly under the shower stream to wash away the sweat that coated her body. After a moment she noticed that her son's breathing had quieted. "Harry are you oka-"

Lily cut herself off once she noticed the quiet snoring of her son. The woman smiled and chuckled slightly as she reached over to pet her son's currently blond hair before caressing his cum filled belly. She bit her lip as she glanced down to her son's plump ass.

Lily shook her head sighing. "If I'm going to bend my son over and... and claim him." She said as she turned away from her snoozing child. "It'll be when he's awake." She did have standards after all. Even if those standards don't include fucking her son's face until he passed out.

When Harry woke up he was in a soft bed. He quickly noticed two things. One he was naked and two his stomach felt uncomfortably full almost as if he had chugged a gallon of milk.

Harry groaned as he sat up. He stared at his distended stomach with total confusion.

"Did that really happen?" The boy asked as he laid a hand on his swollen belly.

"I'd say so." Lily said stepping into the room naked as the day she was born. "Breakfast?" She said offering a plate of Harry's usual bacon and eggs.

"I don't remember going to sleep." Harry said looking away from his mother as she laid the plate on his lap.

"Oh... that might be because you didn't." Lily said as she chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bringing a piece of bacon up to his mouth.

"You may have." Lily paused as she searched for the right word. "Been knocked out because of a lack of air."

"How'd that happen?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer. His mother's pale trouser snake (more like trouser titanoboa) was laying on her toned thigh for all to see.

Lily reached over and caressed Harry's face. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie if you didn't li-"

She was cut off by her son leaning over and kissing her firmly on the lips. She was so surprised that she almost didn't notice as Harry climbed into her lap.

Harry leaned back and looked at his mother sheepishly as his hair returned to being crimson.

"I liked it." He said making Lily looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "It was weird but..." Harry paused he thought of how he felt towards his mother using him as nothing more than a toy for her pleasure. "...it felt right I guess." He said after a moment smiling at his mother. "You using me like that."

Lily stared at her son like she had never seen him before. She hadn't expected him reacting like this. Confusion she expected but this... it totally blindsided her. Though that most certainly didn't mean that she wasn't happy about it.

Lily smirked as she reached down groping her son's pale ass. Harry squeaked in surprise as his mother began massaging his plump cheeks. The woman leaned forward pushing Harry down onto the bed as she claimed his lips with her own.

Harry's swollen belly pressed against Lily's toned stomach as she pressed her entire body down onto his. His mother's pink tongue explored the wet cavern that her cock had excavated.

Lily's fat cock hardened between Harry's cheeks and it was only then that the boy realized the position that they were in. He looked into his mother's eyes with a small about of fear as she leaned back and laid her hands on his round hips. The thick head of her cock scraping against his defenseless hole as she moved.

"Uh mum." Harry said as Lily bent his lower half up and lined her cock up with his small backdoor. "I don't think it'll fit."

"Don't worry sweetie it'll fit." Lily said smiling at her son. "If not I'll make it fit." She added smirking and making her son somehow pale even further as she pressed her thick cockhead to his twitching hole.

"Mum I just d-" Harry stopped speaking as his mother thrusted forward forcibly shoving her bulbous head into his virgin passage. Harry gasped in pain as the slick tip stretched his ring wide. His mother's precum made it incredibly easy for her thick shaft to slowly spread his insides as the larger woman tried to bury it within him.

The small boy was almost entirely sure that his mother's cock would never fit. But Lily was fully willing to re-arrange his innards to make all of her hot meat fit. She let out a low groan as her son's ass kissed her thighs.

"Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie." Lily said as she happily kissed her son's head as she hugged her to her chest. "Taking all of your mommy's cock like a good little cocksheath."

Harry responded with a small moan. Barely able to think through the overwhelming feeling of his mother's shaft squishing his prostate to mush as it made room inside of him.

Lily slowly pulled her hips back her thick cock scraped his innards making his insides wildly clench around her. It almost felt like his body was attempting to suck him dry. She let out a animalistic growl as she slammed her hips down turning his prostate to mush once more. Her pale lap met Harry's ass with a small clap as Harry let out a girly whimper.

Harry's eyes changed to lavender as Lily began furiously thrusting her hips. His face became tomato red from the lewd wet slaps that echoed in the room each time his mother bottomed out inside of him. The tight velvety embrace of his innards around Lily's cock only became tighter with each thrust.

Harry wildly grabbed for anything to hold on to as the shape of his insides were forever changed. His hands eventually found his mother's neck. Small pale arms wrapped around Lily's neck in a weak hug as she casually drilled her son's innards.

Lily smirked at Harry's breathless face and the constant shifting color of his eyes. She knew he going to cum just from how his face subtly twitched and his eyes lost the little focus that they had. So when his small body jerked beneath her's and his small load was let lose all over her toned stomach she wasn't surprised. And she didn't mind it much either actually it made her proud that she had made her little sissy of a son cum twice in one day. After all it made it so much easier to rid herself of her inhibitions (no matter how nigh nonexistent they already were) about turning her son into a slut for her cock.

Harry tried to speak but his attempt to speak was prevented by his mother once again claiming his lips in a deep kiss as she plundered his ass. Lily's pink tongue explored her son's mouth as she molded his ass to her shape. As she continued forcefully pumping her hips Harry once again jerked beneath her spraying more of his cum onto her.

The wild clenching of Harry's anus and his face completely consumed by pleasure finally drove Lily over the edge. She buried her cock within him one final time as her nails dug into his wide hips. Her cock seemed to expand within Harry just before her second creamy load exploded within him. Warmth spread over Harry's guts as his mother's chunky cream forced it's way deep within him. Harry whimpered as his already bulging stomach swelled even further making it look as if he was laden with child.

Lily laid atop of her son leaving his panting face sandwiched between her pale tits as she caught her breath. Harry's legs twitched as he let off another small load onto her stomach Lily chuckled at the feeling. Lily pet her son's shaking head as she sat up moving the both of them into a sitting position.

"From now on Harry." Lily said as she groped her son's battered ass. "You'll be sleeping with me every night." 

Harry slowly shifted to look up at her. He seemed to want to say something but he stopped himself with a whimper of pain.

"Harry?" Lily asked concern pushing away any lust from her mind. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"My butt hurts." Harry said looking at her confused. "It hurts really bad."

Lily turned Harry around on her cock (ignoring how he moaned at the sensation). Her eyes widened once she realized what had caused the pain and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." She said holding a hand to chest. "It's just a claim marker."

Just above the curve of Harry's butt the flesh was turning red as letters were seared into his flesh seemingly by nothing. Though Lily knew better her magic was binding him to her and this little "tattoo" was one of the ways that showed it.

Harry whimpered in pain once more and Lily caressed his head. "Shush baby it'll all be over soon." She said as she petted him. "It hurts right now but it all worth it."

The small boy glanced back at her. His eye was a rich red as Lily ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"O-Okay Mum." Harry choked out tears prickling at his eyes.

Eventually the claiming process ended and the black cursive lettering above Harry's butt as clear as day. Especially since it was in Lily's own hand writing. It read  _Property and sheath of Lily Potter née Evans._

Lily bent down and wrapped her arms around her son in a tight hug. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mum." Harry said breathless as his mother gave him the tightest hug she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are Lily had some fun with her son and I finally showed how the whole claiming thing (explained in Walking on the edge) works. I am thinking of making a part 2 of this but that's up to ya'll. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
